The fox's spirit
by MistakenSama
Summary: Sasuke est un jeune homme qui vient d'emménager à Konoha pour les vacances sous les conseils de son frère ainé. Sauf que paumé en plein dans un petit village sans réseau, il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire. Du moins, pas avant de rencontrer un esprit renard turbulent qui vient squatter chez vous. Slash sasunaru avec plein de guimauve mes pauvres. (Suite à un problème, je la reposte)
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Enfin, voici le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle fanfic SasuNaru

**Disclamer : **Tout les personnages cités et Konoha appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto

**Couple :**Comme précisé plutôt, SasuNaru

**Genre : **Romance, SuperNatural

**Rating :** M pour le lemon à venir mais j'imagine que c'est plus T pour le moment :3

Bref, reviews ?

( Encouragez-moi, je dois encore écrire la suite x'D )

* * *

_Chapter 1_

C'était un après-midi chaud, près d'une station d'autobus qui n'était pas du tout entretenue. Un jeune homme habillé le plus simplement, Tshirt-jean, venait de descendre du véhicule, seule personne à bord avec le conducteur. Sasuke, car c'était ainsi que les gens l'appelaient, poussa un long soupire. Son téléphone ne captait pas le réseau et la température était affreusement élevée pour l'être délicat qu'il était.

Uchiha Sasuke, 24 ans et envié de tous - excepté son frère aîné -, riche mais aussi intelligent que beau et surpassant de loin les gens simples de la populace jugés « normaux ». Sa seule famille, Itachi Uchiha, qui lui fait office de grand-frère donc premier héritier, ses parents étant décédés dans un quelconque accident.

Il s'est pourtant vite remis de la mort de sa famille, malgré son jeune âge et à continuer de vivre dans sa sphère privée.

Pourtant, sa vie semblable à un long fleuve tranquille ne pouvait pas durer et son frère lui suggéra - à sa façon - de venir habiter dans une maison dans la campagne pour qu'il se repose durant tout l'été. D'ailleurs, celui-ci devait le rejoindre dans une semaine pour voir comment il se portait.

« Tu parles oui, il a surtout fait ça pour avoir la paix et copulé comme un lapin avec son petit ami, grogna t-il, étonnant le conducteur qui referma ses portes rapidement. »

Le brun grommela pour la forme avant de se dirigé à pas lent vers le regroupement de maisons devant lui, dépassant la vieille pancarte de bois indiquant le nom de cet endroit au beau milieu de nulle part, j'ai nommé : Konoha

Arrivé à sa destination à plus d'une centaine de mètres des autres maisons, le jeune brun déposa ses bagages, faisant face à une grande bâtisse typiquement nippone, en assez bonne état si on retire le fait que les murs en papier de riz n'étaient plus aussi blanc qu'ils avaient dû l'être, et que le bois craquait à chacun de ses pas.

Sasuke retira ses baskets devant les marches de bois et pénétra à l'intérieur après avoir fait coulisser la porte principale. Il inspecta les environs. Une pièce centrale faisant office de salle à manger, une vieille cuisine, deux salle de bain - une proche de la cuisine et l'autre d'une des trois chambres dans lesquelles on avait oublié de ranger les futons - et une petite cour intérieure où un autel d'une divinité inconnue trônait fièrement à côté d'un bassin. Les ondes de l'eau remuée par les poissons reflétaient sur les murs. Le cadet Uchiha s'assit dans l'herbe verte en fermant les yeux, reposant sa pauvre conscience.

Il se promettait de tuer son frère une fois que ce dernier serait arrivé. Un bruit de sonnette l'interpella et quand il rouvrit les paupières, il plongea dans deux yeux bleus océans.

'Magnifique' fut le premier mot lui venant à l'esprit. Mais il revint vite à la réalité. Un petit blond aux yeux bleus était penché au dessus de lui, le fixant avec curiosité. Celui-ci était habillé d'une étrange façon. Un peu comme dans les mangas de samouraïs avec les prêtres qui chassent les démons aidés par les dieux bienfaiteurs … Enfin, il divaguait là. Malheureusement, le blondinet s'étant rendu compte qu'il le voyait, s'enfui à toute jambe à l'intérieur de la maison avant que le brun n'est pu dire quoi que ce soit.

« - H-Hé, attends ! »

Il se releva pour le suivre, mais le bruit de la sonnerie stridente résonna à nouveau. Fronçant les sourcils, le brun se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la porte avant de l'ouvrir soudainement, faisant sursauter la jeune fille aux cheveux roses bonbons devant lui. Elle se mit à lui sourire timidement, lui préféra lui offrir un regard blasé.

« - Bo-bonjour… Tu es Sasuke-kun, n'est…n'est-ce pas ? »

Sasuke tiqua. Le tutoyer alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Il répondit de son air froid habituel en appuyant bien sur ses derniers mots :

« Bonjour. Effectivement, c'est moi. Et Vous, Vous êtes ?

- Sa-Sakura Haruno. C'était une des résidences familiale, c'est à nous que vous avez acheté cette maison…Donc je viens t-…vous remettre les clés et les derniers papiers, dit-elle hésitante en lui tendant un trousseau et un petit tas de feuilles volantes.

- Hn. Merci à vous. Est-ce que vous savez si quelqu'un habite encore ici ?

- Ah ? Euh…Non, ça doit être un gamin du voisinage qui jouait avec les autres, sûrement.

- Je vois, bonne journ-, mais Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'on la lui coupa.

- Au fait ! J'habite avec mes parents ici aussi, j'espère vous revoir vite ! On n'est pas très nombreux mais il y a un petit magasin, quelques restaurants, des boutiques et puis un marché est mis en place tout les vendredis et…

- Cela ira, merci et bonne journée, répondit-il sèchement en claquant la porte, la faisant crisser.

Les clés en mains, il joua un moment avec avant de les poser au centre de la table dans la salle à manger. La maison lui convenait malgré son air vieillot et ses portes grinçantes.

Alors le blondinet qu'il avait surpris habitait dans le voisinage ? Mais pourquoi c'était-il enfui ?

Il abandonna cette question dans un coin de son esprit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour faire couler de l'eau chaude dans la baignoire, histoire de se détendre un peu. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas imaginé trouver une baignoire pleine de poussière et de crasse.

Le brun soupira. Il aurait encore du travail à faire avant de pouvoir poser son cul tranquillement et d'avoir la paix.

Il passa son après-midi à nettoyer et à faire des courses pour la semaine qui suivait. Il était sûr que passer des vacances ici ne serait pas reposant, mais alors pas du tout. Entre les gamins qui entrent chez les gens et les voisins qui ne font que parler et se plaindre… Il allait être gâté pendant tout le mois à venir.

Et enfin, après avoir fini toute ses tâches, il se fit couler un bain et alla chercher un pyjama propre dans sa valise. Quand il revint dans sa salle de bain, il referma la porte et se dirigea vers la petite douche improvisée, puis remarqua enfin qu'un pelage doré flottait dans la baignoire. Pas courageux pour un sous, il s'empêcha tout de même de ne pas crier comme une fillette, s'approchant à pas de loup. Un jeune renard pataugeait dans l'eau chaude joyeusement, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque le brun… Et s'enfuit par la petite fenêtre ouverte.

« Un…Un renard…Dans ma baignoire…, murmura Sasuke encore immobile. »

Oui, ces vacances n'allaient pas être une partie de plaisir.

_A suivre_

* * *

Alors, ça vous a plu ? ( Encore désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe, de plus ma manière d'écrire est assez répétitive...Sorry ;w; )


	2. Chapter 2

**Alors, tout d'abord, JE SUIS SINCÈREMENT DÉSOLÉE !**

Ma flemme a repris le dessus, je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse u.u

J'étais partie pendant deux semaines en camping alors, à part au McDo juste en face, je n'avais pas de wifi ni d'ordinateur. Je viens de rentrer et j'apprends que mon portable a déconné et que j'ai perdu tout les doc dedans, dont le début de ce chapitre. Encore heureux que mon téléphone me sauve, j'avais commencé à écrire la suite du chapitre dessus - à peine 5 lignes mais c'est déjà ça.

**Bref, il n'y a pas d'excuses potables, tout est de ma faute et j'en suis navrée D8**

**Je pense aussi, à mon grand désarroi, poster un ou deux chapitre par mois à compter de la rentrée scolaire, mais je bosserais dure, je le promets ! Je vais aussi m'arranger pour avoir une gentille béta lectrice pour me corriger et m'aider à avancer, si quelqu'un se propose, je serais ravie ! :3**

**Je suis plutôt fière de moi, le premier chapitre était vraiment trop court ( aux environs de 1200 mots ) alors que là il fait à peu près 3000 8D**

**Bref, voici le chapitre tant attendu, je remercie encore une fois ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de poster un review et votre patience c:**

* * *

_Chapter 2_

Le lendemain, Sasuke se réveilla dans son lit, ou plutôt futon, en sueur. La veille, il avait finalement réussi à trouver le sommeil malgré la chaleur qu'il ne supportait pas. Il saisit avec difficulté son téléphone portable à tâtons, posé à quelques centimètres de lui sur le sol et regarda l'heure. L'écran lumineux lui fit directement refermer les yeux. La pièce était encore plongé dans une certaine obscurité, pas complètement, mais elle n'était pas assez lumineuse pour qu'il ait eut l'occasion de s'y habituer. Il papillonna des paupières avant de se reconcentrer sur l'heure affichée.

_6h38_

Il n'avait aucune envie de se rendormir et les oiseaux à l'extérieur faisaient trop de bruit pour se recoucher même s'il en avait l'envie. Le brun était un grand sensible après tout, bien qu'il ne se comporte pas comme tel. Il se redressa en se frottant l'arrière du crâne et opta pour manger tout ce qui passerait sous sa main, tant que c'est un tant soit peu mangeable.

Le jeune homme sortit de son sac un soda après-en tiède et un paquet de chips qu'il finit rapidement. Il devrait penser à aller faire des courses aujourd'hui, sinon il allait mourir de faim avant d'avoir pu tuer son frère ainé. Encore heureux qu'il n'avait pas eu très faim lors de son petit voyage en train. Sasuke alla ensuite se changer, enfilant le premier T-shirt et le premier short qu'il sorti de sa valise. Ah, il devait aussi prévenir son frère de lui ramener plus de short quand il viendrait, au vue de la température dehors. Sans clim ni ventilateur ici, il devrait faire avec.

L'Uchiha soupira longuement comme il avait l'habitude de faire, avant de sortir à l'extérieur prendre l'air. Une balade matinale s'imposait. Il avait l'occasion de faire la connaissance du peu de personnes matinales ici.

Sasuke avait commencé par explorer les alentours de la vieille maison puis avait décidé de courir jusqu'à la place du village. Comme il l'avait pensé, les petites rues étaient vides et silencieuses et une petite brise ébouriffait ses cheveux de jais. La place de Konoha était calme, heureusement, et le bruit du jet d'eau de la fontaine au centre du lieu était le seul bruit qui osait interrompre le silence. Le brun s'assit sur le rebord de celle-ci en soufflant, les joues toujours rougies par sa course. Il se permit une pose et ferma ses paupières, basculant sa tête en arrière. Le son apaisant de la source d'eau le berçant fut coupé par un bruit de crissements. Effectivement, lorsque le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux avec un air agacé, il aperçut deux inconnus relever manuellement le volet de la porte d'un café. Il se contenta de les ignorer mais ces derniers se rapprochaient de lui en bavardant bruyamment.

« Hey, toi ! Oui, toi, celui assis, il n'y a pas vraiment d'autres personnes à qui s'adresser ! »

Un jeune homme, sûrement à peu près de son âge, le pointait grossièrement du doigt en souriant. Il avait des cheveux bruns en bataille et de petits yeux noirs mais ce qui marquait le plus Sasuke était ses canines plus prononcées que la normale et les marques rouges en forme de triangle sur ses joues. L'autre l'accompagnant était plus… étrange. Un homme tout aussi jeune dans un costume vert, tout à fait pitoyable, avec de gros sourcils et une coupe au bol. Sasuke resta silencieux et détourna la tête, ignorant l'exclamation de celui qui l'avait interpellé.

« Oï, meeec, on te cause ! Ne te fout pas de nous, on veut juste faire connaissance, c'est tout !

- Moi je ne veux pas, déclara Sasuke.

- De quoi ?, demanda l'inconnu qui ne semblait pas avoir tout compris.

- Moi je ne veux pas faire connaissance avec vous, idiot. »

Le petit brun prit une moue énervée en tentant de se jeter sur lui, mais son ami le retint d'un geste de la main avant de dire plus sérieusement :

« On ne va pas te forcer la main, mais si tu veux te faire des amis ici, c'est plutôt comme ça que ça marche, tout le monde connaît tout le monde, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Hm, répondit-il, plongeant son regard sombre dans celui du deuxième inconnu qui lui semblait déjà plus posé que le premier.

Mais avant qu'il puisse répondre quoi que ce soit d'autre, une tornade rose leur sauta dessus.

« Kibaaa, Lee, je vois que vous faîtes connaissance avec Sasuke-kun ! »

_Oh non, pas celle là…_, pensa directement Sasuke en ayant reconnu la demoiselle d'hier.

« Que diriez-vous d'aller prendre un café tout les quatre ? »

Sakura, une fois que les deux autres garçons eurent la gentillesse et la patience de lui expliquer qu'en fait ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment, s'excusa platement et les présenta. Il apprit donc que le premier, le plus idiot, était Kiba Inuzuka et le second Lee Rock. Drôle de nom, mais Sasuke se contenta d'hocher la tête et de les suivre, ne parlant que si cela était nécessaire ou qu'il devait répondre avec pour seul vocabulaire le « Hm » et le « Hn » habituel.

Le jeune homme eut aussi l'occasion de manger un croissant et d'avaler en vitesse un café, avant de partir après leur avoir sorti une excuse. Une heure ou deux étaient passées et les ruelles se remplissaient tandis que les commerces et les petites boutiques colorés ouvraient peu à peu. Sasuke saisit l'opportunité d'aller faire des courses par-ci par-là, n'ayant pas encore de repaires, avant de rentrer chez lui. Il commença alors à ranger les courses une à une puis s'ouvrit une canette de bière qu'il décida de déguster dans la cour extérieure. Un bruit de pierre et de pas le coupa avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte menant dehors. Encore un gamin ? Il n'avait pourtant vu personne entrer et il avait bien fermer avant de sortir…

Il reposa sa bière pas encore ouverte sur le sol avec le plus grand silence et ouvrit la porte à moitié tout aussi discrètement. Dehors se tenait dos à lui, le même jeune homme de la dernière fois ( à moins qu'il ait un frère jumeau ou un clone ) qui se penchait vers l'étang aux poissons, lui donnant la vision de son joli arrière train, bien sûr couvert de son vêtement, ce qui le fit détourner le regard. Non, il n'était pas attiré par lui ou quoi que ce soit, il n'aimait pas les hommes. Il n'avait rien contre les homosexuels, son propre frère l'étant – ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il aimait beaucoup son frère, ne vous méprenez pas -.

Discrètement, alors que le blond s'émerveillait devant les carpes qui nageait en ouvrant grand la bouche, d'où l'expression, il lui saisit le bras et l'immobilisa rapidement face contre terre. Oui, voilà toute la douceur dont peut faire preuve un Uchiha. Le garçon se mit rapidement à trembler et à geindre en tentant de se dégager, mais Sasuke avait bien plus de force que lui. Le pauvre jeune homme pris au piège, encra ses prunelles bleues dans celles de son assaillant, le suppliant du regard, ce qui n'affecta pas ce dernier. Cepandant, il relâcha sa prise sur le bras de l'inconnu quelques instants et sans pouvoir rien n'y faire, celui-ci disparu avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit.

Le blondinet l'observait après-en, loin de lui au fond du jardin, un peu essouflé. Sasuke releva la tête vers lui, nulle haine dans le regard.

« At-attends ! Je ne te veux pas de mal, okay ? »

L'expression de l'inconnu changea de la peur à "T'es sérieux mec ? Après m'avoir plaqué au sol et quasiment déchiré mes vêtements tu me sors que tu ne me rien ? " Bon, d'accord, il ne s'y était peut être pas bien pris dès le départ, mais imaginez que cet enfant au visage si innocent soit en fait dangereux voir même criminel ? Il a quand même réussi à s'infiltrer dans la maison sans bruit, non ? Le brun s'assit tout en continuant de le fixer avec le plus de gentillesse possible.

« Je te le promet, je ne te toucherais pas. Aller, viens t'asseoir, s'il te plaît… »

L'inconnu resta immobile pendant quelques secondes. Quelques minutes. Puis se décida enfin à bouger et s'approcha à petit pas vers lui, mais un geste de l'Uchiha le fit reculer et il posa ses fesses seulement à trois mètres de lui.

« Comment tu t'appelles ?

-… »

Si l'autre avait décidé de rester silencieux pendant toute la discussion, ce ne serait plus lui l'Uchiha des deux…

« Veux pas te le dire, commença le blond.

- Ne fais pas le gamin, baka !, s'énerva l'autre.

- Teme ! Je m'appelle Naruto et je ne suis pas un gamin ! Retiens le bien dans ton cerveau, stupide coincé avec un cul de canard sur la tête !

- Hm, ma coupe de cheveux est bien mieux que la tienne, répliqua calmement l'Uchiha.

- Argh, la ferme !

Cela commençait bien pour un premier échange. Et dire que Sasuke avait pu croire que Naruto était un petit timide et adorable, il pouvait se fourrer le doigt dans l'œil. Un blanc suivit, un grand blanc même, avant que le brun ne décide à reprendre la parole :

« Tu habites où et qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?, questionna Sasuke avec suspition.

- Je…Je ne savais pas que tu étais là…Je ne faisais rien de mal, je nourrissais les poissons !, s'excusa immédiatement Naruto.

- Tes parents habitent près d'ici ?

- J'habite seul.

- Ah, pourquoi ?, demanda t'il.

- … Ils sont morts. »

Le silence s'installa de nouveau, tandis que Sasuke le regardait en compatissant. Lui aussi avait perdu ses parents, il savait ce que ça faisait, malgré qu'ils ne lui manquaient pas plus que ça.

« Les miens aussi.

- Mm…, le blond baissa les yeux vers le sol, ne voulant pas continuer sur ce sujet.

- Tu veux une glace ?

Les yeux de Naruto, auparavant voilés, s'illuminèrent et il sauta sur ses deux pieds en hochant la tête, joyeux. Sasuke ne put empêcher un fin sourire de s'installer sur ses lèvres et il se releva pour aller chercher une glace dans le frigidaire. En revenant, il se rappela au passage de sa bière délaissée et n'oublia pas de la prendre elle aussi avant de rejoindre Naruto.

Ils discutèrent plus tranquillement de tout et n'importe quoi avant que Naruto ne déclare qu'il devait partir.

« Nee, Sas'ke, on est amis maintenant, pas vrai ?

- Hm., répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Hey, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ton « hm », teme !

- D'accord.

- …, le blond ne trouva rien a répondre, et s'empressa de lui sauter dans les bras en souriant avant de partir en courant de la maison.

Au fur et à mesure des jours, Sasuke était peu à peu devenu ami avec Naruto. Le jeune homme au début un minimum poli, presque adorable avec lui s'était révélé être une pile électrique qui ne tenait pas sur place mais aussi un véritable morfal, pire qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il s'invitait chez lui-même lorsqu'il était absent et Sasuke le retrouvait affalé sur le sol devant un frigo vide. Depuis que le petit blond avait compris l'utilité d'un frigo, il n'hésitait pas à se servir, le garnement.

Le brun faisait mine d'être ennuyé et fatigué, bien qu'au contraire il appréciait sa compagnie. Un Uchiha reste un Uchiha après tout.

Vendredi était arrivé et il faisait particulièrement chaud, et ce dès le matin. Sasuke avait décidé d'aller au marché la veille, puisqu'on était vendredi, mais la flemme l'assaillait. Il n'avait pourtant rien d'autre chose à faire pour le moment et le temps lui paraissait long sans Naruto. Le garçon lui avait dit qu'il ne viendrait pas de la journée sans lui préciser la raison, ce qui l'attristait un peu. Les jours passaient moins vite sans lui. Le brun se leva avec lenteur et se dirigea vers l'entrée pour enfiler ses chaussures.

Tout aussi enjoué, il se dirigea vers la place centrale du village, situé à 10 minutes de sa maison. C'était seulement la deuxième fois qu'il y allait, n'allant jamais jusque là pour faire les courses, mais elle était totalement différente de la première fois. La petite fontaine était envahi d'enfants qui couraient autours et de gens qui lisaient ou se reposait un peu, tandis qu'une multitude de stands l'entourait. Sasuke n'avait vraiment jamais aimé la foule et se contenta d'ignorer les jeunes filles qui le désignaient pas aussi discrètement qu'elles le pensaient. Il fit le tour du marché, achetant juste des légumes et de quoi se faire un repas convenable, jusqu'à ce qu'il bouscule quelqu'un par inattention.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne vous avais pas v-…

- Oh mais c'est Sasuke-kun, ça fait un bail !

_Pas cette voix, tout mais pas ça !_

Sakura se tenait bel et bien devant lui comme dans un cauchemar éveillé. Elle était en compagnie d'une blonde aux yeux gris bleus, pas aussi jolie que Naruto mais…Il venait vraiment de penser ça ? Il devait avoir un problème, sûrement à cause de son frère. Par politesse, il lui répondit :

« Hn. Comment vas-tu ?

- Très très bien, merci ! Je te présente mon amie, Ino, fit-elle en désignant celle à côté d'elle.

Si c'est pour faire la causette, autant récupérer des informations plus croustillantes que ce qu'elle a mangé ce matin ou ce qu'elle a acheté en allant en ville.

- Sais-tu où habites un certain Naruto ?

Il s'attendait à une réponse du genre Cet idiot habite pas très loin d'ici comme elle le faisait en parlant de Kiba ou un des garçons du groupe d'amis de la jeune femme. Mais elle resta silencieuse quelques instants, à son plus grand étonnement. Qui aurait cru un jour qu'elle pourrait se la fermer pendant plus de 10 secondes ?

« Désolée, je ne connais personne de ce nom dans le coin. C'est un proche ?

- Pas… Pas spécialement. »

Ino répondit la même chose que Sakura lorsqu'elle l'interrogea à son tour, de même que chaque habitant qui eut l'audace de lui parler.

Alors qui était Naruto ? Il rentra en courant à la maison, à la fois en colère et un peu triste que son nouvel ami lui ai menti ainsi.

En ouvrant la porte, un jeune blond se jeta sur lui en riant et en lui souhaitant la bienvenue.

« Hey Sasuke, j'ai pu me libérer alors je suis venu, mais j'ai vu personne et…Oh, ça sent bon, c'est du poulet ? Je peux manger avec toi ? Nee ? »

Sasuke resta silencieux, observant le visage soudain plus inquiet de Naruto qui n'avait pas eu de réponse autre que le silence.

« S'uke ?...

- J'ai à te parler, Naruto. »

_A suivre_

* * *

******Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de corriger, gomen ! **

**Je suis un peu cruelle, non ? Vous laissez là à ce moment précis et la suite n'arrivera sûrement pas tout de suite 8)**

**Je m'excuse encore une fois du retard, gomen, gomen, encore gomen ! D8**

**A la prochaine :3**

**Des reviews ? °3°**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey ~**

**Je recherche en vain un(e) bêta lecteur/trice, faîtes vos dons, please ! (/ ;w;)/**

**Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews !  
**

**( Je voudrais juste répondre à _AkuriAtsuki_-chan : ****Oui, je sais, c'est plutôt embrouillé pour le moment. Mais il faut dire que Naruto est si adorable ! *^* /PAF/****)**

**Merci pour votre attente, voici le 3eme chapitre de cette fiction ( enfin T.T )  
**

**Je remets juste vite fait le disclaimer et vous souhaite une bonne lecture :3**

**Disclamer : **Tout les personnages cités et Konoha à Masashi Kishimoto

**Couple : **SasuNaru et peut être un autre couple fufu...

* * *

Petit Pov Naruto cette fois-ci !

" J'ai à te parler, Naruto. "

Le blondinet se contenta de sourire bêtement en répondant à son ami :

" Mais c'est ce qu'on fait actuellement, baka.

" Naruto. Je dois vraiment discuter avec toi, maintenant.

- Quoi, tu vas me faire ta déclaration d'amour ?

- Dobe, je suis sérieux. "

Naruto afficha une moue déconfite en baissant la tête, observant toujours le brun qui le regardait froidement.

" Assis-toi là. "

Il obéit. Après tout, c'était ce qu'il avait toujours fait, obéir en silence. L'autre jeune homme posa son sac de courses sur la paillasse.

" Naruto. Est-ce que tu habites vraiment ici ? "

" On... Sasuke chercha un instant ses mots.  
On m'a dit que personne du nom de Naruto n'habitait ici. C'est vrai ce qu'ils disent ? Je n'ai pas envie de les croire alors que tu es mon ami mais... S'il te plaît, réponds-moi. "

" ...Ruto...Naruto ! "

La voix grave de Sasuke le fit frémir. Il s'agita un peu en fixant le sol et ne répondit rien sur le coup, mais le regard d'ombre de son ami l'embarrassait.

Le petit blondinet avait toujours été un joyeux luron plein de ressources bien qu'il est perdu très tôt sa famille. Il avait eu un ami il y a bien longtemps et à qui il tenait beaucoup, car il était le seul qu'il n'ait jamais eu. À part lui, personne ne faisait attention à lui, il n'existait pas aux yeux des gens et ne le méritait pas. C'est pourquoi il fut anéanti en le perdant. Il avait presque été tué sous ses yeux et ça l'avait profondément choqué. Le blond, à une période de sa vie, avait hait les hommes et les femmes, les enfants comme les personnes âgées. Tout cela était la faute de cette vie dont il n'avait jamais voulu. Malgré cela, il savait très bien qu'il avait besoin des autres pour vivre, mais cette idée le dégoûtait plus qu'autre chose.

POV Sasuke

- ... Je... Mmh..., répondit l'autre.

Sasuke soupira. Il avait beau parler le langage Uchiha, il n'en comprenait pas mieux les 'mmh' et 'nh' des autres. Il tenta d'attirer le regard bleuté sur lui, en vain, puisque Naruto semblait avoir trouvé un grand intérêt au parquet.

Le blond fut tiré encore une fois de ses pensées par l'Uchiha qui agitait une main devant ses yeux, un peu irrité par son comportement. Il est vrai que d'habitude, c'était lui qui discutait gaiement, enchaînant tout un tas de stupidité juste pour essayer d'arracher rien qu'un petit sourire à son ami. Sasuke lui, laissait son ami monologuer tout seul, l'écoutant pourtant attentivement tout en essayant vainement de se concentrer sur sa lecture ou bien ce qu'il faisait.

" S'il te plaît, Naru'... "

Le regard presque larmoyant - Sasuke ne savait pas pourquoi -, le pauvre blondinet réussi à dire lentement :

" Je.. Je vais te dire la vérité, c'est promis. Je veux vraiment... Être sincère avec toi, Sasuke...

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de le trouver adorable à ce moment là. Il hocha la tête, pendu à ses lèvres. Il se fichait bien qu'il squatte une quelconque baraque en ruine ou quoique ce soit, le blond resterait son ami. Il ne comprenait pas mais Naruto avait quelque chose de spécial qui l'attirait et le brun ne s'en était rendu compte qu'au bout d'un moment. Peut être l'étincelle qu'il avait dans les yeux où la moue qu'il faisait lorsqu'il était mécontent ou bien encore, ce geste qu'il avait, passant sa main dans ses cheveux et se grignotant la lèvre inférieur alors qu'il ne se rendait pas compte qu'une paire d'yeux onix l'observait attentivement.

Bref. Là n'était pas le souci et notre pauvre protagoniste n'avait toujours pas eu de réponse.

" Je... En fait, je ne suis pas humain. "

Sasuke hocha la tête. Avant de s'arrêter et de balbutier :

" De quoi ? "

" Je suis un yokai. Un esprit renard pour être plus précis. "

Le brun, perdu, afficha sa moue blasée habituelle.

" Donc tu es un... Fantôme ?

- Pas un fantôme ! Un esprit. Je n'ai jamais été humain.

- Humain...

- Sas'ke ? "

_Est-ce que quelqu'un a mis des stupéfiants dans mon café ?_

Au bout des quelques minutes où le blondinet s'efforçait de lui expliquer qu'il était le seul à pouvoir le voir avec quelques rares autres personnes dans le monde entier - la routine quoi *tousse* -, Sasuke décida de prendre la parole.

- Donc Naruto. Tu es en train de dire que tu es un... Un...

- Un yokai.

- Oui, c'est ça. Un yokai qui vit ici depuis très longtemps, immortel et invisible aux yeux des humains ?

- Hum...

- C'est juste... Impensable, enfin, je veux dire... Incroyable. Je crois. Laisse moi juste me remettre de...Enfin, pas que je n'ai pas envie de te croire mais... Pourquoi personne d'autre que moi ne te vois ?

- Huh ? Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas créé le monde, _moi !_

- Hum. J'ai... juste besoin d'un moment pour digérer.

- Mais tu n'as pas encore manger, S'suke.

- C'est une expression. Laisse moi juste seul un peu, s'il te plaît. "

La main du brun vînt se poser sur la tête du blond pour le rassurer. Naruto repris son sourire habituel et s'écria joyeusement :

" - Haaai !

- Et ne cris pas, Dobe.

- Baka toi même ! Bon, je repasserais ce soir, désolé de t'avoir déranger ! "

Sasuke le regarda gambader dans la pièce alors qu'il jetait son sac de courses dans un coin de la petite pièce.

Il voulait essayer de croire son ami mais qui pourrait un instant trouvé l'histoire de Naruto plausible ?

Il traîna de pied jusqu'à l'évier où l'attendait son poulet rôti, mais il n'avait pas très faim. Son appétit reviendra quand son estomac crierait famine, plus tard. Le téléphone portable dans sa poche vibra et il décrocha sans regarder celui qui osait l'appeler maintenant. La voix à l'autre bout du fil le fit se crisper plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

" Moshi moshi ?

- O-ha-yo Sasuke ~

- Itachi-nii-san. Répondit-il platement.

Il allait rajouter quelque chose mais son frère aîné le coupa :

" Heee, Sasuke, tu pourrais me dire bonjour moins froidement !

- Hn.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment un bonjour, ça. Aller, Sasuke, répète après moi : Ohayo, nii-chan que j'adore ~~~

- Déjà, de un, nous avons dépassé la matinée. De deux, notre relation fraternelle n'ira jamais au delà de ce qu'elle est actuellement. De trois, j'aimerais savoir la raison de ton appel.

- Humpf, pourquoi je n'ai pas eu une gentille petite sœur ?...

- Pardon ?

- Hum ? Je voulais juste t'informer que j'ai pu me libérer plus tôt que prévu, alors j'arrive ce soir.

- Quoi ?! s'emporta Sasuke avant de se reprendre. Je… vois. "

_Sa mort arrivera plus vite ainsi.  
_  
En pensant cela, l'Uchiha laissa un bruit pouvant être comparé à un rire plutôt lugubre.

" Sasuke ? Toujours là ?

- Effectivement. "

Un blanc de quelques minutes s'installa entre eux. Le cadet se lança :

" Bon, je raccroche.

- Oh, très bien. AH !

- N-ne cris pas comme ça !

- Je viens de me rappeler, mon chéri d'amour viendra aussi après-demain !

- Il n'en est pas question !, coupa Sasuke. Je ne veux pas être entouré de deux animaux en chaleur pendant MES vacances.

- Ce n'était pas une question, tu sais ? Hum, ne t'en fait pas, petit frère, on te trouvera un beau jeune homme ou une jolie jeune fille avec qui tu pourras échanger tes idéaux sur la reproduction des poissons tropicaux.

- Je n'ai pas d'idéaux pareils !

Le petit "bip" indiqua qu'Itachi avait raccroché. Sasuke jura entre ses dents et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche.

Une fois son repas au fond de son estomacs, le brun avait fait une petite sieste et s'était mis en tête de sortir avant de recevoir la visite de son aîné. La soirée risquait d'être fatiguante, mieux fallait prendre l'air et se reposer avant.

L'air lourd de l'après-midi additionné au soleil lumineux qui tapait ne lui fit pas spécialement le plus grand bien, mais la tranquillité au moins était présente. Pas de brun gueulard ni de pouffe aux cheveux rose pour venir l'embêter.

La fatigue commençant à se faire ressentir, il décida de s'arrêter devant un autel en bois sur lequel était posée une petite figurine en pierre d'une quelconque divinité qui prenait désormais la poussière. Le brun s'essuya le front en soupirant, soulagé de faire enfin une pose. Il observa le ciel devenu orangé, avant de jeter un œil à son téléphone.

17h06.

" Hey, Uchiha ! "  
Oh non, pas encore.

" Oi ! Je te cause mec, c'est pas sympa de m'ignorer !  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Kiba ?  
- Huh ? Bas, ma maison est à seulement quelques pas et je rentre de ma promenade avec ces ptits loupiots. "

Effectivement, le jeune garçon tenait en laisse une dizaine de chiens joyeux désirant faire la rencontre de Sasuke.

_Très peu pour moi_, Pensa t-il alors.

Ils sautaient et aboyaient si forts que Sasuke se demanda comment l'autre homme faisait pour les tenir si court.

Au bout de quelques minutes de discussion, il fila aussi vite que l'éclair et se retrouva devant chez lui.

_Home, sweet home !_

Un petit cri aiguë lui parvint de l'intérieur. Il reconnut la voix de Naruto et une deuxième trop embrouillée.

_Naruto !_

Sasuke se jeta sur son trousseau de clés pour ouvrir la porte. La porte déjà ouverte. La panique s'empara de lui et sans même prendre le temps d'enlever ses chaussures, courut dans la pièce d'où parvenait les cris.

" Sasuke !

- Naruto ! ...Et Nii-san ?

- Sas'ke ! Cet homme est un méchant ! "

_Plutôt que méchant, je dirais idiot. _

Devant lui, un Naruto en larmes dont le kimono était largement ouvert, pris au piège dans les bras de son frère aîné qui lui, arborait un large sourire.

" Oh, Sasuke, déjà là ? Viens accueillir ton grand frère comme il se doit ! "

_Que ? _

* * *

**Et oui, je m'arrête déjà, gomen asai ! Ce chapitre est arrivé en retard ( je suis au courant, du coup, le quatrième chapitre ... SUMIMASEN ! )**

**J'aurais besoin d'un minimum d'avis pour le petit ami d'Itachi-chan :3**

**_Reviews ? ;w; _**


End file.
